


His Brother's Body

by BrynjaBloodmire



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynjaBloodmire/pseuds/BrynjaBloodmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouri finds his brothers body alluring. That’s why he always ends up in bed with the Maou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother's Body

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Shouri looked down at the body curled up to his side. The body it’s self was his brothers, but the mind was of the Maou. It was sick and twisted and he knew it. He enjoyed being with the Maou, this way he could do all those sinful things to the body he had longed for. Without traumatizing his little brother. Besides the Maou had a better mind set to be his partner. Although Shouri was sure he wanted more than just sex. The Maou was protective and possessive of him when he took over Yuri. In the last few times he had left hickeys in places that everyone could see. His only reply when Shouri flipped out on him was, “Everyone will know you’re mine now.”

By now he was sure most everyone did, except Yuri. His father got uneasy when he and his two sons were in the same room together. Their mom seemed accepting of it. Her only problem was if they had kids, how that was to happen he wasn’t sure. Her grandchildren had to have wings. Shouri had already had to explain to Wolfram after the blonde saw Yuri with a bite mark on his chest. It was left there really as an accident. The Maou knew how and what to do to make him feel like he was going insane.

Maybe it was time to tell Yuri. His brother did deserve to know what his body was being used for. He just hoped he wouldn’t freak out or asks him how he was able to do those things to his little brother’s body. He didn’t want to tell him that he’s been fantasying about touching that beautiful body since he got his hormones. He wasn’t sure what he feared most losing Yuri or the Maou. His grip must of tightened because the Maou shifted ad looked up. He was usually intimidating, but not so much with sleepy eyes and yawns that sound like a baby kitten. Although Yuri once said that their dragons sounded like cats.

“You are mine, I will not leave you.” The Maou put a hand behind his neck roughly yanking him forward. As their lips met Shouri was sure that he felt electricity enter his body. His body began to ache with need. He felt like some hormonal school girl getting her first lay. Shouri was much to mature to feel like that but it happens anytime the Maou was this rough with him. Because his body knew what would come next, pure bliss. Shouri moved his hands to pull the boy closer, but his lip was bitten abruptly. The Maou’s voice was dark and possessive as he spoke. “Hands above your head and keep them there.”

The Maou made quick work of their pants. It was an unspoken agreement to get dressed afterwards, just in case he lost control and Yuri came out. His hips were lifted and he instinctively wrapped his legs around the boy’s waist. Admittedly he never once had fantasied about being bottom. But there wasn’t much he could do to change that, and he wouldn’t try anyway. The feeling was mind blowing with the way his partner moved.

The Maou leaned in kissing him forcefully, but pulled away suddenly. The hair that usually reached the Maou’s neck was shorter now, and a look of confusion was on his face, Oh god it was Yuri. “What are we doing? Wh-hy am I…. and you…naked!”

“I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you.”


End file.
